


A Space Man

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loneliness, Poetry, Sadness, Self-Hatred, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about what a space man needs, and what he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Space Man

A space man  
won’t need much  
for his travels.  
All which he needs  
will accompany him  
itself.  
His friends are  
his luggage,  
but he is  
his baggage.  
His crippling loneliness,  
the horrendous silence  
that follows him,  
that lives within him,  
is all he truly has.  
Friends  
are temporary,  
but hatred  
is forever,  
just like him.  
And so the space man  
will continue on  
until the end  
of time itself  
with only the company  
of the man  
whom he hates  
most of all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
